


You Make Me Smile - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, previous larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry is going out with Louis but falls for Niall in the process





	You Make Me Smile - Narry

Harry and Louis had been going out for 1 month now and it was their 15th date. They had planned on going for dinner after going to the mall. Louis had insisted to go to the mall even though Harry had refused a couple of times. Harry really liked Louis, he did, but sometimes it felt like it was all Louis's way and never his but he ignored that feeling and just went along with it. He did, after all, enjoy the time he spent with Louis and was looking forward to more. 

Louis had been dragging Harry around the mall for hours. They had bought bags and bags of clothes for Louis though because Harry was barely paying attention. He was mostly on his phone. It's not that Harry didn't like shopping but he had a limit. "Is everything ok love?" Louis had asked after about 2 hours at the mall. "Yeah yeah, babe." Harry shrugged it off that day. After dinner, they had both went their separate ways and didn't see each other in a week. They texted around and called a couple of times and Louis insisted to meet up so they were planning when to meet up.

Loubear: How about Wednesday?

Hazza: Got work

Loubear: Thursday?

Hazza: I don't know

Loubear: Come on babe

Hazza: Umm... I think I'm free

Loubear: Where you wanna go?

Hazza: I get to choose?

Loubear: Yesssss :)

Hazza: Thanks, babe xxx

So that week they had gone to an Italian restaurant Harry had picked. Louis seemed ok with it but Harry was over the moon. He couldn't believe Louis let him choose where they were gonna meet up. It was the best, or at least Harry thought it was. Louis was daydreaming until a waiter came to give them their menus. Harry couldn't choose just one of them. When he glanced over to Louis he saw him staring at it and sometimes cringing. "What's wrong bearbear?" Harry smiled. "Umm. I don't like anything on this menu" Louis replied and Harry only said "oh". There wasn't much to say. "Should we go somewhere else?" Harry asked not wanting to ruin the evening for Louis. "Nah, I'm going home. Not feeling too well" Louis had said and just walked off. Harry sat there looking stunned and not knowing what to do. The waitress came back but Harry asked for more time to look at the menu. He didn't have any food prepared at home and he was starving so he ordered a pizza with Parma ham and cheddar. 

He felt lonely and hurt. It was always the way Louis wanted it and never the way Harry wanted it. The one time they decide to go somewhere where Harry likes, Louis leaves. Harry hadn't noticed the lad that was sitting across him until he heard someone say the word mate. "Umm... Hey!! I'm Niall. Is this seat taken?" Niall, apparently said. "You're already sitting there" Harry hadn't even once looked at the person who had sat with him. That is until he heard a small giggle that was music to his ears. He lifts his head up to look at the lad and oh boy, Harry thought. The man, who looked about Harry's age had dyed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When Harry looked into his eyes it was like looking into a calm and clear ocean. "Hey" the boy said again. This time Harry replied with a different kind of tone. One that he himself had never even heard before. "I'm Harry" He replied reaching one of his hands out. Niall immediately shook it and the touch sent shivers to Harry's body.

"Is it ok if I sit here? Or are you waiting for someone?" Niall had asked again. "Oh, yeah. You can sit if you want. I don't mind" Harry said because he wanted more of this Niall. " So, what's a handsome guy like you doing alone in a restaurant on a Thursday night?" Niall smirks. "I wasn't alone, he just.... nevermind. I speak way too much." Harry stopped himself from talking too much because he didn't want Niall to think he was annoying. "No, I love a cheesy story" They both burst out laughing and they had spent hours at the restaurant talking about their lives. The restaurant was empty, it was just them at a restaurant. At around midnight, a waitress told them they would have to leave because it was getting late.

It was when he was already in bed that Harry realized he hadn't gotten the guy's number. He wanted to see Niall again but it did seem impossible. The next morning Harry woke up with 10 texts from Louis and 3 missed calls which were all from Louis.

Loubear: Goodmorning love

Loubear: I'm so sorry for yesterday

Loubear: Wasn't feeling well at all

Loubear: I have fever 

Loubear: I'm truly sorry please forgive me

Loubear: I'll make it up to you when I feel better 

Loubear: I acted like a jerk last night and I regret it 

Loubear: I don't want to lose you Haz

Loubear: Pleaseee

Loubear: I need you

Harry wasn't sure what to do. Louis could be lying for all he knows but on the other hand, why would Louis want to hurt him? So he accepted his apology and met up on Saturday. Harry truly had had a great time that day and he forgot about Niall for a second. They met up again on Monday and this time they want to an old and peaceful park next to Harry's house. It's quite... picturesque, Harry would say. They sat under a tree, Harry lying down on Louis, talking about whatever came up. That's until Harry looked up and saw a mop of blonde hair. "Hey, Haz" Ahh, that familiar voice. No no no, Harry thought. "Oh umm hey Ni, what's up?" Harry asked trying not to stutter. But before Niall could even answer Louis stood up and held out a hand, "Hi. I'm Louis, Harry's boyfriend" Louis said, giving extra importance to the word boyfriend. "Oh, I see. Well, I better get going. It was uhmm nice meeting you Louis. Bye Harry" Niall rushed off but Harry ran after him. "Niall!! Niall!! Wait!" Harry shouted. "What Harry?" Niall didn't even look him in the eye. "Why'd you run off?" Harry asked moving closer to Niall, slowly lifting his chin up. Harry noticed the tears in Niall's eyes even though Niall had been trying to wipe them away. "I'm late for something" Niall replied but Harry could tell from the nervousness in Niall's voice that the blonde was certainly lying. "Don't give me that Niall. Why are you crying?" Harry asked again and could see that the tears were now a river." FINE HARRY. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THEN HERE IT IS OK? THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU SITTING THERE, ALONE, I JUST WANTED YOU ALL TO MYSELF. YOU'RE GORGEOUS HARRY. THEN, WHEN I STARTED TALKING TO YOU I REALIZED THAT YOU'RE NOT ONLY GORGEOUS BUT YOU'RE CHARACTER IS TOO. YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, SMILE AND CRY. I'VE NEVER FOUND SOMEONE THAT MAKES ME FEEL THE WAY YOU DO. YOU'RE SPECIAL. AND YOU DESERVE SOMEONE MUCH BETTER THAN LOUIS BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? CHOOSE LOUIS!! EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME, I FEEL LIKE I'VE KNOWN YOU FOREVER. I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO BE THERE FOR YOU AND LOVE YOU. CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS." Niall storms off and Harry is stuck to the spot. Harry did like Niall but what about Louis?


End file.
